teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Narjessomega/SPOILERS . My opinion on 6x12
Hello . As you might know , I tend to analyze the episodes and I don't get overemontional with fanservice and relationship center episodes . Mainly because I don't like any of those ships . Now , to my opinion on the new episode Before I go on , and just in case , SPOILERS THE CHARACTERS ' If I have to say the truth , I could care less about that part of the episode centered on Liam , Mason and lacrosse . It bored me to death . I get why they are using them to show the bad thing happening and as a link to the new characters but I don't care about their storyline . I love Mason and Corey , not much Liam , but i feel they don't use the characters they already have , but they use them only to tell stories about others . The same with Brett . He is there to pose shirtless and has a little dialog and scenes and that's it . They could do the same without bringing more people in . '''THE STORYLINE ' Finally , we are going somewhere . I know , it just episode 2 , but since we have only 8 left , they need to hurry a little or the ending would be a rush of things and time jumps to justify things . I hope for only one big bad guy . Because they usually have a lot of stories together and I feel there is no time to close the Gerard thing , the bad guy who skin people alive maybe ? The mysterious spiders and the sudden fear . And add to that the Stiles and Derek things and the characters that come back . Oh , and the ships that they need to show . '''THE BAIT Since 6A they are pointing to Stydia and all . I hate them as a couple , my Sterek heart screams every time they have a scene . But this episode was totally for Marrish fandom . Like they did with Sterek , a little something to keep fans interested but not doing anything about that later . I loved the Marrish scenes , I shipped them since the beginning aith the connection they had that everybody forgot when the plot didn't need it . I'm sure Stydia fans will say that they're just friends and she went to save him just because she is a good person . But if it was a Stydia scene , they would be preparing the wedding . THE SCALIA I don't like Malia in general but lately I can stand her more and smirk with her comments . I really liked how they build the relationship with Scott . Slowly , believbly , as friends who carefor each other and are a little awkward saying it out loud . I'm glad they didn't jump in the shower at the first chance ( I'm looking at you Stalia . You too Stydia ) THE THINGS THAT GOT ME MAD The Allison thing was totally fanservice and seems they can't let go a character . And , yeah , nice touch with the arrow and the password , but totally incoherent that Chris left an important Laptop so careless and his password was something that anyone could guess . The new teacher makes me want to hit her in the face with a brick . I liked the Theo coma back bit i'm finding annoying that they put a character out there and then kill them . Or looks like they kill them . I think this new supernatural being brings people from the death and that's why some characters are back and why Theo's last scene will be emotional ( as Cody says at the Comiic Con ) , because it would be the last before he stays dead . I don't care about Gerard as much as others who want him gone but , again , feel like there is too much going on at the same time and his presence add more villlains to take care of . And stop killing people ! I want Fenris alive and explaining things . 'THE CONCLUSIONS ' In general , I liked the episode more than the first one , and that had and indirect Sterek moment , so is important . Still waiting for more plot and hope they don't ruin things trying to fo a " big season " mixing everything . Waiting for Derek and Jackson's return to see how they fit in this . Until next Tuesday ! Category:Blog posts